LOVE HER ALWAYS
by babii.ang3ls
Summary: hey! the summary is in side! hmms... i hope you will like this! this is a high school fic! naruto is a girl in this like my other one! naruto is rich and so is sasuke! i hope you will review this fic! this is oocness. this is also a naruto and sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 1**

** -one-**

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKOOOOOOO!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!!" screamed Mrs. Uzumaki.

"What Mum?" asked Naruko as she headed to the living room adjusting her backwards cap?

"Now where do you think you're going? You're suppose to accompany me shopping, Lee called just now to ask you if you were ready, where on earth are you going in that outfit?" asked Mrs. Uzumaki angrily, she was very frustrated that Naruko was not going out shopping with her.

"Oh, we're going to the Arcade, I'm meeting some of the guys there, and as for shopping, buy whatever male clothes you could find, they're just like your size only, smaller. I'm going now mum, bye," replied Naruko.

With that, Naruko ran out of the house with her skateboard and waited for Lee. Lee was Naruko's best friend as Naruko was a tom boy; she couldn't really click well with girls.

She checked her watch and turned her head. Right on time, she told herself as she saw Lee skating up to her.

"Waited long?" he asked coolly.

"No," she answered," But you made me get another big scolding by my mum, thanks."

The both of them laughed and headed for the Arcade.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruko opened the door slowly. She peeped into the house then crept in. She tiptoed to the stairway.

"Naruko!!!" called out a male's voice and the dark house was lit up by the lights.

"Dad, erm, I'm sorry," apologized Naruko.

She knew that staying out too late would get her allowance cut but she couldn't help it this time. The guys were having such a fun time at the arcade that they totally lost track of time.

Mr. Uzumaki walked up to Naruko and said," You're late by and hour so that's a dollar cut off. In total, it's already $10 cut off."

Naruko tried to persuade her father but failed in the end. Her father walked up the staircase when he finished reprimanding Naruko and turned off the lights.

GGGGOOOODDD, PLZ HELP ME, cried Naruko in her mind, LET MONEY FALL FROM THE SKY... PLZZZ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review! and ill update as soon as i can!

signing out

babii.ang3ls

love ya all!


	2. Chapter 2

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 2 **

**-two-**

"Mr. Uchiha, time to wake up now," called out a female voice.

Sasuke yawned and grumbled as he woke up from his wonderful dream. It was an early Saturday morning and he was already sick of the schedule his father had planned for him.

6.30 - Wake Up / Change  
7.15 - Have breakfast  
8.00 - Head to the office  
12.00 - Have Lunch with Father...

It was the same every weekend and only during weekdays, did he enjoy his freedom in school.

"Ino, can you tell my dad that I don't really feel well today, ask him if I can stay at home," instructed Sasuke.

Ino nodded her head and went out of Sasuke's room. Sasuke moaned and continued his dream. Peace, finally, thank you god, he said in his mind.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUKO UZUMAKI," screamed Mrs. Uzumaki," IT'S ALREADY TWELVE AND YOU'RE STILL IN BED?"

Naruko opened her eyes slowly and say her mum's black face staring at her. She looked at the clock on the big wall and groaned. She sat up from her bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Mum, I'm free this afternoon, I guess we can go out," she called out. Naruko hated staying at home, all by herself, with the maids and having nothing to do.

"I thought so too, so today, we're heading to your dad's office. He's having a meeting that may need your advice," replied Mrs. Uzumaki.

Naruko said nothing but she was a little surprised. Dad was a rich businessman but why did Naruko have to go to his office. She hurried her shower and ran straight to the dining table.

"Change the outfit Naruko, you're going to an office, not the Arcade," said Mrs. Uzumaki when Naruko sat down on the other end of the table.

Naruko protested and finally, Mrs. Uzumaki gave in. They headed for the limo right after breakfast.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Uchiha, this is my daughter, Naruko. Naruko, this is Mr. Uchiha," introduced Mr. Uzumaki.

Naruko was not in the office of her father's but was actually in a house of Mr. Uchiha's. It was a lot bigger than her house and there were many more maids. Her mum said that she made a mistake, it should be to the house of Mr. Uchiha's, not to the office of her dad.

"Naruko, the reason I brought you here was to help me with my arrangement," started Mr. Uchiha.

"What arrangement?" asked Naruko, she had a chill run down her spine.

Mr. Uzumaki then interrupted," Mr. Uchiha's son, Sasuke will be your fiancé, that's why, you're staying here."

Naruko screamed the moment she heard that," WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT, DAD, I'D RATHER MARRY LEE EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT AS RICH AS US BUT AT LEAST I KNOW HIM LONGER THAN THIS SASUKE... PLZ SAY YOU'RE KIDDING?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	3. Chapter 3

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 3 **

**-three-**

"Ino," called Sasuke from the bathroom. He had already awakened and was now changing. Sasuke called out again but there was no answer. "I thought I heard someone scream," he mumbled to himself as he buttoned his shirt.

When he was dressed, he headed downstairs to the living hall. Every maid that he passed melted as they saw his charming face. When he was at the bottom of the staircase, he heard a female voice saying," MUM, DAD, I DON'T CARE WHO THIS SASUKE IS, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM."

When Sasuke heard that, he said to himself," Who wants to marry you." Then, he turned the family and his parents and greeted them," Good Afternoon."

Everyone except Naruko looked at him. Naruko was pacing, thinking hard of how to get herself out of the situation.

"Good afternoon," they replied, except for Naruko.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm sorry to say this but I will not marry your son and I decline whatever arrangement," blurted out Naruko. Naruko realized that sorting it out with her parents was no help at all.

Mrs. Uchiha finally asked," Naruko, have you met our son?"

Naruko was getting fed up and she replied rudely," No, and why should I, I just don't want to marry him, so meeting him won't make a difference."

Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke answered," Are you sure about that?"

Sasuke had already liked her the moment he saw her and it was love at first sight. He loved her stubbornness and protesting attitude. He was amused by it.

Naruko turned to him and gave him an offending look," Oh bloody hell I'm sure."

Mr. Uzumaki then stood up and shouted," Naruko that's no way to talk to Mr. Uchiha's son."

"You're Sasuke? Okay, right now, tell your parents and my parents how badly you want to cancel this arrangement"

Before Sasuke could say anything, a group of maids ran up to him and crowded around him like he was some kind of superstar. There were "oohs" and "ahhs" and lots of giggles. Naruko found it weird and she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," Er... is your son that popular?"

They chuckled and nodded her head. Naruko merely shrugged and headed for the doorway. Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki tried to stop her but failed to. They apologized to the Uchiha's but instead of chasing after Naruko, they stayed and chat.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GUYS, HELP ME, THEY'RE TORTURING ME," pleaded Naruko to her friends. (They're all boys)

"Sorry, Naru, but you're talking about the Uchiha's here, it's impossible to help you. They're the richest company in arcades, we can't let them take it away, so the answer is no," replied Kiba.

"Some friend you guys are, what a load of crap," complained Naruko.

Lee tapped on her shoulder," What's so bad about this Sasuke guy anyway?"

The other guys turned away from their games and crowded around her," Yeah, what's so bad about him."

Naruko smirked," Well, he's this popular, arrogant, jerk, where maids crowd around him everyday. Not to mention hot babes."

The guys' eyes lit up and their eyes widened the moment they heard hot babes," Naruko, you've got to introduce this Sasuke to us, you've got to."

Naruko sighed to herself, Great, another bunch of losers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	4. Chapter 4

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 4 **

**-four-**

Naruko walked into the Uchiha's house with a very irritated look. God, why aren't you helping me, she cried in her mind. She was apparently forced to stay with the Uchiha's to build up her relationship with Sasuke. Her mum secretly sent her stuff to the Uchiha's house while Naruko was with the guys.

Sasuke was in his room, jumping about with his own friends. Thanks for helping me god, he said happily in his mind. He knew that Naruko was forced to stay with him so he was in such a happy mood now. He really liked Naruko even though they just met.

"Sasuke, where's the girl's room, I want to meet her," said Neji, Sasuke's buddy.

"Oh, just opposite of mine," replied Sasuke.

All the guys in the room immediately rushed to the door and made a small opening. They saw a person in a boy's outfit standing outside.

"Is that her?" asked one of them. Sasuke replied with a yep and they carried on watching.

The girl left the door open not knowing that there were people watching her. She took off her jacket and plopped onto the bed.

The guys closed the door and started talking," What's so good about her?"

Sasuke merely shrugged and headed for the play station 2..."Come on, let's carry on."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saku, help me please. I bet that Sasuke will like you, can you at least make a trip here?" pleaded Naruko to Sakura, the hottest girl in school.

"Ok ok, alright, I'll be there in five minutes," Saku answered.

Naruko thanked Sakura and gave a sigh of relieve. Sakura and Naruko were not really good friends but Naruko knew the Sakura loved meeting cute guys. She sounded very cocky over the phone with Naruko just now.

Five minutes later, Sakura came to the Uchiha's house and she saw Naruko and waved. "So, who's Sasuke?" she asked not caring about how bimbotic she felt.

"He's at the dining table eating and we're suppose to eat there now, you're going to take my place while I excuse myself," replied Naruko.

Sakura was dragged to the dining table and Naruko introduced her," Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke, this is Sakura; she's taking my place tonight. So if you don't mind, let me excuse myself and let me scream my head off about me staying in this horrific dream, thank you very much."

Sasuke giggled but was beaten on the hand by his mum and Naruko ran up to her room screaming," ARGH!!!"

Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha smiled and Sakura and said," Please have a sit."

Sakura smiled and talked so sophicatedly that it made Naruko seem uneducated," Sorry about this, Naruko didn't tell me anything about this and nice to meet you Sasuke."

Sakura found Sasuke cute was trying to seduce him. Sasuke merely ignored her and continued with his dinner. Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha chatted with Sakura happily and they forced Sasuke to contribute to it too.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MUM, I KNOW I'VE BEEN SUCH A NAUGHTY GIRL, BUT PLEASE, THIS TIME, LET ME GO!!!! THIS PUNISHMENT IS WORST THAN HELL. PLZ, PLZ, PLZ." begged Naruko over the phone to her parents.

"Naruko, this is for your own good, when our companies merge, we'll be even successful," replied her father.

"DAD, FORGET ABOUT THE STINKING MONEY, I WANT MY BLOODY FREEDOM, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ. WHY AM I BEGGING YOU ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO DO THINGS MY WAY, GOTTA GO, BYE," shouted Naruko.

Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki sighed and shook their heads," I bet that she's going to get nose into a lot more trouble."

Naruko went down to the dining room to get something to eat. She was already hungry. Sakura was still there talking and blabbering non-stop. Sakura, what a pro you are, some day, I'm going let my daughter be like you, so that she can talk me out of something that she doesn't want to do, thought Naruko.

Sakura smiled at Naruko but her phone rang. "Hello, oh, hi Lee," said Sakura in a friendly voice.

"LEE, HELP ME, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! PLEASE!!! OR JUST BRING ME THE BURGER SET MEAL FROM MACDONALDS, IT'S TOTURE IN HERE," screamed Naruko into the speaker of Sakura's phone.

"Give that back to me," said Sakura in an angry tone as she snatched her phone back. Naruko rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. The maids were blocking the front door, they were sighing, looking at Sasuke.

"Hey, bitch, you're blocking my view, move it," cried one of the maids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

babiiang3ls


	5. Chapter 5

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 5 **

**-five-**

Naruko stepped on the maids who piling there, this guy Sasuke is a total bastard, she complained to herself. She rampaged the fridge for something to eat but everything was gone.

GOD, SOMEHOW, I DON'T THINK YOU EXIST, Naruko sighed to herself.

Then, the door bell rang hoping madly that it was Lee, she rushed to it, "I'll get it."

When, she opened it, she screamed," LEE!"

Lee was wearing his football jacket holding up a Macdonald's meal," That'd be $5.50 miss."

Naruko pulled Lee into the dining room and said," They're paying for me, thanks a lot guys, its nice staying here."

With that, Naruko ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, munching away the fries. GOD, YOU DO EXIST, she screamed in her mind. She inserted her CD into the disc player and turned it on so loud that the people downstairs could hear.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura had left, Sasuke went up to Naruko's room. He kicked the door open and said," Share the fries with me."

Naruko laughed and answered," Sure, but you owe me."

It was weird that Naruko didn't reject him but she had fun talking to Sasuke while munching over the fries.

"The foods the maids cook are too high-class, it doesn't taste like food anymore, glad that you screamed into the phone to Lee."

"You know what Sasuke, I'm kind of sorry I treated you rudely but don't get the wrong idea, I'm still not going to marry you, I'm going to get out of this situation, my way," she said with a lot of confidence.

"We'll see if you can do it," he said smirking.

"What did you say?" asked Naruko, daring him to say it one more time.

"Let me put this is plain English, you can't, you're useless, so good luck," replied Sasuke and he slammed the door shut with fries in his hands.

Naruko was getting angrier and angrier, DAMN YOU ASSHOLE, she screamed.

Sasuke laughed in his room and prayed to himself, PLEASE GOD, LET HER NOT SUCCEED.

PLZ GOD, LET ME SUCCEED. Was what Naruko was thinking.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Sasuke," called Ino.

Sasuke jumped up from the bed and headed straight to the bathroom." Where's Naruko?" he asked. Ino told him that she was still asleep in her room.

"Yes." said Sasuke," Time to see how she looks like when she's asleep." Sasuke thought of this mischievous plan and laughed at himself for being such a genius.

When he got dressed, he opened the door softly, so that no creeks or cracks could be heard. Then, he walked into the room and to the side of the bed. Naruko was asleep with her hair down and wearing a lose t-shirt. It was so big that it looked as if she was wearing a dress.

Sasuke then took out his mobile, and snapped a picture," score," he mumbled to himself. Quickly, he hid the phone and shook Naruko.

"Wake up you egghead, it's seven in the morning," he called.

With that, Naruko gave Sasuke a punch on the face," Don't you ever take my picture sleeping again and no point calling me egghead, pig brain"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	6. Chapter 6

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 6 **

**-six-**

"Ok ok, I'm sorry," cried Sasuke, rubbing his cheek.

Naruko sat up from her bed and looked at him. She chuckled and reached out her hand. She moved Sasuke's hand away. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Naruko helped him rub his cheek in a very gentle, circular motion and Sasuke's cheek felt better. Then, she got closer slowly and blew it. Sasuke's cheek felt tinglish but he liked it a lot. God, may I say that creating this girl in front me is the best thing you ever did for the world, and the best thing you ever did for me is this, he thought.

Naruko sat on the bed again and rubbed his cheek still giggling.

"You can stop giggling now," Sasuke scowled.

Naruko stopped rubbing Sasuke's cheeks but continued giggling. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. She left Sasuke alone in the room looking around.

Then, a girl knocked on to the door and came in," Mr. Uchiha, your father would like to see you and Ms. Uzumaki in his study room now."

"Alright Kin, I'll tell Naruko when she comes out of the bathroom," answered Sasuke.

When Naruko came out, she was wearing her basketball jacket and shorts. She tied her hair into a ponytail and put on a cap.

Even though it was a sports outfit, it looked hot on Naruko.

"Your eyes are popping staring at me," she remarked," Let's face it, I bet that I can get more guys to like me, more than you can girls to like you."

"You know I'll win that bet," replied Sasuke walking to the door," By the way, my dad wants to see the both of us now."

"WHAT FOR? I'M ALREADY LATE FOR MY GAME, TELL YOUR DAD SORRY AND THAT THERE'S ALWAYS TIME FOR TALKING WHEN I COME BACK, THANKS," called out Naruko as she ran down the down the stairs in top speed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OMG, SHE LOOKS SO CUTE," said Neji as Sasuke showed him the photo he took of Naruko," Damn Sasuke, you're one lucky dude."

Other guys crowded around the both of them and looked at the picture. "Woo hoo."

Sasuke giggled and lied onto the bed. "You know what Neji, even though she's so tomboyish, but I feel as if she's a present that god gave me."

Shikamaru, one of Sasuke's buddies, raised an eyebrow and sat beside him. "Don't forget Sasuke, she's a different girl, so courting her, isn't as easy as ABC."

Sasuke sat up and pat Shikamaru's shoulder," You're right, erm, so how should I court her?"

Everyone in the room laughed. They stopped whatever they were doing, and dragged Sasuke to a sofa.

"Listen up, you're actually getting advices from the love gurus so you better know how much they cost, they're priceless," said Rei.

"Lesson number one:  
To court a tomboy, always talk about her feminine side. When she gets bored of the topic, talk about guy stuff, you know, men stuff.

Lesson number two:  
Always be better than her in every sport or best, everything. They get irritated but their hearts also start to melt.

Lesson number three:  
Show off your cool side to other girls. Tomboys usually hate it when girls scream for guys.

And finally, Lesson Number 4, this one is important dude:  
NEVER, I MEAN NEVER, ever talk about other girls to tomboys unless they themselves bring that topic up or you can wait for punch in the face..."

"You heard that all dude?" asked Neji as he sat near Sasuke. Sasuke laughed and nodded his head. "I get the picture that you guys have never dated a tomboy before."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	7. Chapter 7

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 7 **

**-seven-**

"KAI!!!! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE DATING SAKURA? FROM WHAT I HEARD SHE'S A TOTAL PLAYGIRL!!!! CANCEL IT OUT WITH HER KAI, SHE'S NOT WORTH IT," screamed Naruko in the Arcade.

Kai just announced that his new hot date was Sakura and Naruko remembered that Sakura liked Sasuke and was dating another guy who calls himself "Romeo".

The gang carried on with their game but laughed at what Naruko was saying.

"Naru...Naru...Naru, Sakura's not that bad, I mean, if you look at her body carefully, you can see two "s" shapes," replied Kai coolly.

Naruko let out a groan in frustration and answered. "She's dating "Romeo" and she loves another girl. Can you pigs playing the games help me here, I mean; it involves the virginity of Kai."

When Naruko said that, a man in uniform approached her and said. "I'm sorry, sir, but you have to keep your volume down if you want to talk about all these stuff."

Naruko apologized and looked at Lee for help. The others laughed at her. "You see the difference Naru, girls like Sakura can be clearly identified as girls, but you, even a security guard called you a boy... haha"

Lee then put his arm around Naruko's shoulder and said. "I think you need a lesson on guys." With that, everyone dragged Naruko out of the Arcade and they headed for Lee's house.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Lesson Number One:  
Guys love girls with hot bodies, as in clear "S" shapes, big boobs or big butt. Got it? Now, from what you, Naruko Uzumaki is wearing; you can see clearly that you have no sign of boobs or big butts. Got it?"

Naruko shook her head and whined."Damn, this lesson is as boring as my Mum's."

The guys shook their heads and continued. "Lesson number two:  
Guys hate it when they're with a girl and they talk about another guy, especially if it is about her crush. Now, girls like Sakura, will make this kind of mistake, but for you, I doubt you will. All you ever talk about are skateboards, sports and bimbos and vulgarities, so we don't have to worry about that.

Lesson number three:  
When you go out on dates with a guys, try to wear a skirt and not jeans, best if the top is a tank top. When you go out with guys on dates, eat whatever that you think is enough, guys hate it when the stomach of a girl comes gutting out which is filled with the food they just ordered. This problem, for you, Naruko Uzumaki may happen because we always see you gobbling your food down.

Lesson number four:  
The more you resist a guy when this guy likes you, the more he wants you. Especially when he's brain is filled with dirty stuff (you get the picture). Yet, when you give in, they're incredibly happy. Now, for you Naruko Uzumaki, almost every boy in school has actually asked you to be their girlfriend, so I guess, this has already happened.

Lesson Over, learned anything?"

Naruko couldn't control her laughter anymore and she let it all out. "Please guys, I've been a boy for almost my whole life already, how would I not know how a guy feels?"

The gang sighed and sat beside Naruko who was still laughing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Uchiha, good to see you, how has my daughter been?" asked Mr. Uzumaki when they met for a business meeting.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, to be completely honest with you, she isn't showing us a lot of respect. She brought her friend over to take her place and instead of eating our dinner, she asked her friend to bring over the junk food. On top of that, she actually asked us to pay for her," replied Mr. Uchiha with a lot of dissatisfaction in his tone.

Mr. Uzumaki apologized and explained. "Well, I guess Naruko really doesn't want this marriage, how about your son Mr. Uchiha?"

"How about my son?" asked Mr. Uchiha to himself. "Yes, what does my son think about this marriage?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruko, dinner's ready," shouted Mrs. Uchiha from the dining table.

"I'm coming," she replied.

Naruko came running down the stairs and sat on the chair beside Sasuke. She looked at the dishes on the table and her mouth started to water. Naruko rubbed her hands together as a sign of mischief and reached for the chicken with her fork.

"Ms. Uzumaki, what should you be saying?" asked Mr. Uchiha before Naruko could actually poke that the chicken.

"What should I be saying?" asked Naruko without thinking.

The maids who were watching Sasuke let out a sign of shock when they heard what Naruko said. It was a rule in every rich family to say. "I'll start first" if they wanted to start first or "Everyone eat". But to everyone's surprise, Naruko did not know what to say.

"Ms. Uzumaki, didn't your parents teach you all this at home?" asked Mr. Uchiha in a very stern voice.

"My parents? Who cares about them? The food I eat are usually junk food, the food at home have a very weird taste. The maids usually save some pizzas and fries for me if I ever get hungry," replied Naruko, not caring about her arrogant tone.

WOW, SHE'S HILARIOUS, thought Sasuke, WHO WOULD HAVE GUESS THAT SHE WAS BORN FROM A RICH FAMILY BUT DOES NOT KNOW ANY TABLE MANNERS, and GUESS THE GUYS SHE HANGS OUT WITH ARE ALL JUNK...

Sasuke giggled when he thought of that and reached out for the chicken too. "I'll start first" he said and put the chicken on his plate.

Naruko could hear the maids squeaking and squealing in the kitchen. Naruko turned her head around and saw some of them carrying cameras.

THE MAIDS HERE ARE PLAIN CRAZY, EVEN MR. UCHIHA IS PLAIN CRAZY. WHAT CRAP IS," WHAT MUST YOU SAY NARUKO?" THIS WHOLE HOUSE IS PLAIN CRAZY... I MEAN, IS IT NICE TAKING PICTURES OF SASUKE EATING HIS FOOD. WOW, MAYBE I'LL TAKE PICTURES OF HIM TOO AND SELL THEM TO THE MAIDS, DAMN WILL I BE RICH. Thought Naruko and she giggled too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	8. Chapter 8

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 8 **

**-eight-**

Naruko had a wonderful dinner even though Mr. Uchiha totally ruined it. When the deserts were served, Mr. Uchiha just let out a very weird question," What do you two think of the arrangement of your marriage?"

Naruko choked on the ice-cream and one of the maids patted her back. "What?"

Mr. Uchiha stared at Naruko and Mrs. Uchiha continued with her deserts. Sasuke looked at his dad with opened eyes.

"Why ask this all of a sudden dad?" asked Sasuke.

Mr. Uchiha put down his spoon and folded his arms. "You see, son, today, I met Naruko's father and he asked me, what do you think of this arrangement. I remembered so clearly that Naruko objected it that she went screaming throughout the whole living hall, but not a single word from you was said. So, right now, I would love to hear your answer."

Naruko and Sasuke looked at Mr. Uchiha with their mouth opened. Sasuke was thinking hard on how he should answer this question. When he recovered from his state of shock, he said. "Err, dad, my stomach isn't feeling well now, must be the chicken, so nature calls, bye"

Naruko immediately got up to her feet. "Yeah, me too."

With that, the both of them went up the stairs and into their rooms. "Close one," muttered Sasuke to himself before entering his room.

He did not know but Naruko actually heard what he said. In her room, she kept thinking. "What did he mean by that? I mean it's obvious that he hates this arrangement right? Is it?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a school day the next day so Naruko and Sasuke went to their respective schools. During lunch, they made a small gathering before Naruko could join.

"Guys, guess what. "announced Kai," a guy said that he actually saw Naruko's body while she was changing, he said that it was by accident."

Everyone's ears rose and screamed," WHAT!!!"

Kai put his finger over his mouth and quite them down. "Shhhh, don't let anyone hear you. So this girl took a picture of Naruko in Sakura's clothes and she sold it to me for $10, want to see?"

Kai stretched his hand out and waited for an answer.

Rei then said. "If you're our real friend, you're going to show that picture to us for free, and why was Naruko wearing Sakura's clothes?"

Kai replied. "Sakura forced Naruko to wear them to see how she would look and Naruko wasn't the type to reject girls."

With that, Kai showed them the picture and all of them WOAHED in such a loud voice.

"OMG, SHE'S SO HOT, SHE'S EVEN BETTER THAN SAKURA," screamed Kiba.

They turned around and saw Naruko walking up to them with other girls. Naruko was wearing a very lose t-shirt and bell-bottom jeans. They compared the picture to what she was wearing now and couldn't believe their eyes. ARE YOU SURE THAT IS NARUKO? They asked themselves and gulped when Naruko approached.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	9. Chapter 9

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 9 **

**-nine-**

"Hey, guys," called Naruko as the group of girls surrounding her scattered.

They waved back and gulped again. "Damn Kai, you shouldn't have showed us the picture, now I totally don't know how react in front of her," said Rei.

"React in front of who?" asked Naruko.

Rei was shock and he was thinking hard of a reply," Err... Err...Re...act in front of...SAKURA...THAT'S IT, SAKURA."

Naruko raised her eyebrow and asked," Spit it out, what are you guys hiding from me, even Kiba has cold sweat."

They gulped again wondering what to do, if they showed the photo to Naruko, she would beat them to death, but if they didn't, she'd beat them till they showed it, and it would be much worst.

Everyone then looked at Kai, including Naruko and Naruko was holding up her fist and clenching them tightly.

"Well, err... you see... I asked Temari to sell me the photo of you wearing Sakura's clothes and I err... showed it to them. "Kai stammered.

OH PLZ GOD, LET MONEY FALL FROM THE SKY, LET CDS FALL FROM THE SKY, LET SOMETHING FALL FROM THE SKY JUST GET NARUKO TO NOT BEAT ME UP...begged Kai.

Naruko on the hand stretched out her hand and said. "If you want me to spare you, give me that photo, NOW!" she emphasized on the now but before Kai could give Naruko the photo, Temari walked up.

"Hey guys," she said.

HEEHEE, THANK YOU GOD FOR LETTING TERMARI FALL FROM THE PHOTO LAB, SHE TOTALLY SAVED MY LIFE. Thanked Kai.

Everyone greeted her and smiled at her in a very dirty way. Naruko snapped her fingers and look at damn reminding them about the photo, then she asked Temari. "Temari, can you give me the films of the photos you took of me, including the photo."

Temari looked at her puzzled. "Huh? What film? What photos?"

Kai gulped. "Uh oh," he muttered to himself.

"Temari, could you excuse us for a moment," asked Naruko.

Temari nodded her head and went off with her group of friends.

"THAT'S IT KAI; YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT. "Screamed Naruko," HOW DARE YOU PEEP INTO THE GIRLS' CHANGING ROOM."

With that, Naruko sent him a kick and a punch in the both the butt and face.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sasu," called out a female voice.

Sasuke and his gang turned their heads to find Fubuki and her posse of bitches with her. (Sasuke and the gang hate Fubuki)

"Don't call me Sasu," said Sasuke sternly.

Fubuki ignored that remark and went up to his side," Me and my girls are having a party this weekend, you want to come?"

Sasuke acted as if he was thinking, then said." NO!"

Then, the guys strode off laughing about how puffy Fubuki's face was when she was angry.

"Yo, Sasuke, remember the lessons with gave you? Did you do anything to her last night?" asked Garra cheekily.

"No, not really, but instead, I got a big shock, you know my father asked me this," So what do you think about the arrangement of your marriage?" I was so shocked that my reply was," I need to go to the bathroom," and I really did," answered Sasuke carrying a worried expression over his face.

His friends then turned to him and in unison, asked," So what do you think about it?"

Sasuke shrugged coolly. "You should know the answer," but deep down inside of him, he was saying. "WHAT DO I THINK OF IT? OF COURSE IT IS THE BEST THING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT DAD WOULD BE SO COOL TO LET NARUKO BE MY FIANCEE, I MEAN, SHE'S PERFECT!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	10. Chapter 10

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

**Chapter 10 **

**-ten-**

School ended early that day for Naruko and she and the gang were planning something in the afternoon. They were sitting in the cafeteria having their lunch.

"Okay, few ideas, go to the Arcade, watch movie, go skateboard, go babe watching or go ask girls out, which one?" suggested Lee.

Naruko voted for Movies but the rest voted for Babe Watching. (ewwww) They looked at Naruko and shook their heads," Poor Naruko... sorry gal." and they all laughed.

When they had finished and decided on the perfect spot to babe watch, they headed straight for it. They decided on the shopping centre which was just opposite of their school.

They walked in, acting so cool and all and a lot of girls looked at them. Naruko then asked," Are you sure you're looking at the girls or the girls are looking at you?"

They sat at the MacDonald's counter and faced the entrance. They ordered some food and drinks and waited. A girl in a pink top and mini-skirt came in and all of the guys oohed and they were drooling like monkeys.

"Err... Guys, you're salvias dripping," said Naruko," That's it I can't take this anymore, I'm going home now, bye."

The guys bid Naruko good bye and continued watching the girls. WHAT IMMATURES, thought Naruko  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was in his room with the guys already, they loved hanging out in Sasuke's house and not somewhere else.

They heard someone running up the stairs so they opened Sasuke's door a little, and looked outside.

It was Naruko and she had removed her cap so her hair was down.

"Hey, she's quite pretty," commented Neji.

The guys were also drooling like monkeys (except Sasuke) and watching Naruko as she entered her room. Unfortunately, this time, she closed the door.

The guys moaned and continued with what they were doing. Then Sasuke thought. "How am I actually going to court her? I mean, the lessons they gave me did not help."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruko saw Sasuke downstairs getting drinks for his friends. She smiled and so did he.

OMG, WHY IS MY HEART POUNDING SO FAST? THIS GUY IS JUST TOO CUTE TO RESIST, thought Naruko.

The both of them said nothing but smiled at each other. Naruko munched the burger and Sasuke drank the coke. Naruko did not know why, but she had a bad feeling inside of her. Just then, the door bell rang.

DING DONG, DING DONG... It rang continuously and Sasuke got irritated of it that he shouted," I'M COMING!"

When he opened the door, he got the worst shock ever. It was Fubuki, what was Fubuki doing at his house? Well, actually not only Fubuki, it was Fubuki and her posse of bitches. The thing about Fubuki is that she hangs around Sasuke so much that it seemed as if they were bound together by a rope and Sasuke was really sick of that.

"Hey," she said seductively.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

Before Fubuki could answer, Naruko called out. "Who's that?"

"Oh, it's my schoolmate," replied Sasuke.

Fubuki and her posse of bitches were really upset when they heard him say that, so Fubuki replied immediately," Actually, we're his girlfriends," and stepped into the house. When Fubuki saw Naruko, she turned an evil eye to her.

"Who's that?" she asked rudely.

Sasuke that smiled evilly and walked to Naruko. Naruko looked at him puzzled and Sasuke said," This, is Naruko, she's my fiancé."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	11. Chapter 11

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! i hope you are not mad!)

**Chapter 11 **

**-eleven-**

"SASUKE, WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT TO THE BITCH FOR? I MEAN, YEAH, SHE'S A BITCH, I CAN TOTALLY SEE THAT. HER SKIRT IS JUST TOO MINI.. EEP, TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I FIND HER TIGHS REALLY FAT BUT WHY TELL THEM I'M YOUR FIANCEE?!" asked Naruko at the top of her voice, waiting for an answer.

Naruko was actually happy when she heard what Sasuke had said but she decided to play the cool girl and gave Sasuke a big scolding.

Sasuke just shrugged and answered. "To bug her off I guess."

Naruko then let out a sigh and turned on the radio in her room, LOUDLY. Sasuke was lying on her bed reading one of the comic books. The book was about love and romance and the weird thing was, it actually thought guys how to court girls.

"When you want to ask a girl out for a date, take some breath mints first, they usually help. Bring a girl out for a movie or dinner, but remember to not return home late.

Girls are shy when they are with a boy they like, if they act too friendly to you, that means they only treat you as a friend, so you better express your love for them first or they will get the wrong idea.

Giving presents to the girl you like is a must. You can always start with flowers or chocolates. And treat them on dates; don't ever let the girl pay. They will as if they can rely on you.

If you don't have the courage to even ask her out, I suggest you say goodbye to her, and hello to life alone!!"

Sasuke was too engrossed in reading that he didn't realize that Naruko had left the room already.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, with have to do something about Naruko, I mean, Sasuke is in love with her, but he just doesn't have the courage to tell her yet," said Shikamaru.

"You're right," they answered.

They thought hard about how to face it and finally Shino said. "Okay, we push Sasuke to ask Naruko out. I mean, we can't do it for him. Is that okay?"

The rest thought about it and realized that it made sense so they agreed to head straight to Sasuke's house the next day.

"Kai!!! Show me Naruko's photo again, show me again, show me again, please." begged Kiba and the rest.

Kai merely rubbed his nose and carried on eating. He laughed evilly at them then stretched out his hand. The rest looked at each other and took out their wallets. They then placed a $10-note on Kai's hand.

Kai then took out the photo and handed it to them. He counted the money and laughed, then kept it in his wallet.

WOW, THIS BUSINESS DEFINITELY ROCKS, thought Kai. Naruko was joining them and when she saw Kai keeping his wallet, she snatched it away from him

"My wallet," he called out.

"blah, you're hiding something... I know it," Naruko said and opened the wallet. She saw the notes and was totally shock. Then she turned and saw Lee and the rest ogling over something. She snatched it away from them and screamed.

"KAI, YOU LOUSY ASSHOLE, I'M GOING TO TELL ALL THE GIRLS IN SCHOOL NOW, GOOD LUCK TO YOU," Naruko threatened and she turned around to the open cafeteria and shouted. "ALL THE GIRLS IN THE SCHOOL, KAI HAS BEEN PEEPING AT US FOR A YEAR, HE HAS PICTURES OF SAKURA, FUGAI, TEMARI, CLOE AND ALL THE GIRLS OF THE SCHOOL!!! HE'S SELLING THEM AT HIGH PRICES."

With Naruko stuck out a tongue to Kai who was stunned with shock and ran away to a bench nearby. The whole cafeteria girls ran up to him and started slapping him, punching him, kicking him. Naruko was enjoying the whole thing and she tore the photo apart. Kai's wallet was still in her hands and she took out the money.

She split them up with the other guys," You rock, Naruko, let's go to the Arcade."

"Agreed," replied Naruko.

They headed for the entrance but were stopped by the discipline master. He looked at them with fiery, red eyes and said," A trip to the principal's office must be made"

Everyone looked at Naruko and said. "Uh oh, you're dead girl."

Naruko on the other did not panic and replied," Glad to, I'm sure I'll be receiving the prize of "Most Helpful Student Of The Year."

The discipline master then replied sternly," I doubt so, Ms Naruko Uzumaki."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	12. Chapter 12

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope your not angry!!)

** Chapter 12 -twelve- **

"Look Mr. Sarutobi, it wasn't my fault. Kai actually peeped at the girls and so I was just letting him have a taste of receiving revenge, no biggy," defended Naruko coolly. She assumed that Mr. Sarutobi, the principal was accusing her of something that she did not do.

"Ms. Uzumaki, it's not about Kai, it's about how you dealt with the problem. Mr. Hatake (Discipline Master) saw the whole school of girls gathering around Kai and beating him up, do you know how to answer if anything happens to him?" scolded Mr. Sarutobi, his patience was running out.

Naruko shook her head and said. " You see, Mr. Sarutobi, old man like you would never know how to handle the situation of teenage people. Teenage people should handle things their own way. And as you know, you're already 56 so why not retire and let one of us handle your job?"

Mr. Sarutobi then flew into a rage when he heard that," MS UZUMAKI, MAY I SAY THAT I'M ONLY 36 AND I DON'T THING THAT'S THE MANNER YOU SHOULD ANSWER ME. WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT TEENAGE PEOPLE AND ADULTS, I WAS ONCE A TEENAGER IF YOU DON'T MIND,"

Yeah, a teenager who dresses up like a five-year-old, thought Naruko.

Mr. Sarutobi added," I think your parents should come down to the school and discuss about this behavior of yours."

Naruko replied with a whatever and turned to the door.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUKO, WHY DID YOU ANSWER YOUR PRINCIPAL IN THAT MANNER, YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW HOW TO ACT, NOW YOUR PRINCIPAL THINKS THAT WE SPOILT YOU AND HOME IS JUST A PLAYGROUND FOR YOU," shouted Mr. Uzumaki into Naruko's ear.

"Yeah, home is just like a playground, it teaches me all about teapartys." thought Naruko.

Mr. Uzumaki then walked to Mrs. Uzumaki and whispered something to her ear. Mrs. Uzumaki nodded her head and Mr. Uzumaki went to Naruko.

"I'm cutting off your allowance for this whole month and you're going to stay with the Uchiha's for a longer period of time," said her father sternly," I'll let Mr. Uchiha deal with you."

Naruko snickered and thought, GOD, YOU'RE MY SAVIOUR, I MEAN EVEN THOUGH MONEY DIDN'T FALL FROM THE SKY, KAI'S MONEY REALLY DOES HELP AND ABOUT MR. UCHIHA, EVEN MORE MONEY, COULD THIS GET ANY BETTER?

Mr. Uzumaki added another statement but was quite shocking for Naruko," I think you're marriage may be cancelled, it was what you wanted and I think you're mother and I made a mistake."

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki headed up for their room and the maids gestured Naruko to get out of the house as the limo was already waiting for her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the whole ride, Naruko's mind wasn't in peace," Why did I feel so shock when I was told that the marriage may be cancelled, do I really like Sasuke? Omg, please say that I haven't"

Mr. Uchiha was sitting on the sofa in the living room drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He greeted Naruko lively and said," Your parents have told me what had happened and I must say that it isn't pleasant. Nevertheless, you must be tired after a whole day of scolding and fighting; you may go up and rest now."

Naruko did not go up to her room; instead she sat beside Mr. Uchiha and asked him," Mr. Uchiha, do you think I'm fit to marry your son?"

Mr. Uchiha did not seem surprise but rather calm. He took another sip of his coffee and turned to Naruko," Why of course I do, if I didn't why do you think I'll arrange a marriage for you and him?"

Naruko's heart felt lighter and she smiled. " Are there other girls who like Sasuke and are fit to marry him?"

Naruko actually treat Mr. Uchiha as her father already and so did Mr. Uchiha. He put his arm around Naruko and patted her shoulder to comfort her," Of course dear, there are many others who like Sasuke and who hold a very high status in the business company. But I feel that Sasuke should be happy with someone he loves, not with someone he doesn't and the first time I met you I really liked you, I found you a rather amusing girl. Naruko, you're a really nice girl and don't listen about what your father said about canceling the marriage, I know you do love my son a little, so I'm going to let the two of you work it out."

Mr. Uchiha gave Naruko a warm smile and Naruko smiled back. She felt relieved and rested her head on Mr. Uchiha's shoulder," You know, you seem a lot better than my father and I'm not sure why."

Mr. Uchiha chuckled then kissed Naruko on the forehead," Don't worry dear, I'll keep this conversation a little secret between us"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was in his room receiving lectures from his buddies.

"Sasuke, you really should start taking action cause from what I heard, Naruko caused a lot of trouble in school today," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I mean, what if your father cancels the marriage? Aren't you worried?" added Neji.

Sasuke stood up from the sofa and hit them on the back of their heads lightly," You dumbasses dragged me all the way home just this? Don't worry, dad won't do anything like this without discussing with me, you wiseasses act as if it is a major crisis if that happens. I appreciate it guys but it's just been 5 days since she came here."

The gang rolled their eyes as they knew that Sasuke was treating it too lightly," What ever."

Sasuke went out of the room when the guys were playing and knocked on Naruko's door.

"Hey," she greeted when she opened the door.

"Hey"

Naruko just smiled and looked at him.

"Erm, I was wondering, you want to catch a movie with me tonight?" asked Sasuke, finally having the courage to say it.

Naruko on the other hand was panicking, OH SHIT, WRONG TIMING, I MEAN, I'VE ALREADY FALLEN FOR THIS GUY AND HE'S ASKING ME OUT AND DOES HE ACTUALLY LIKE ME? I HAVEN'T EVEN FIGURED THESE QUESTIONS OUT AND HE'S ALREADY ASKED ME OUT. DAMN, GOD, PLEASE LET ME SORT THROUGH MY FEELINGS FIRST.

Naruko remained silent for a long time as she thought about all these. It gave Sasuke the wrong idea so he said," Oh, I guess you don't want to come, well, it's alright, I'll go with the others."

His heart was aching when he said all these but Naruko then said," Wait, of course I'd love to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	13. Chapter 13

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope your not angry!!)

**Chapter 13 **

**-thirteen-**

"That was fast moving Sasu, I mean you asked her to the movies after we started pestering you?" confirmed Neji.

"Yup," replied Sasuke.

Sasuke was still giddy because of the overdose of happiness but he couldn't help himself. He told Naruko to get ready by six so that they could have dinner together too and Naruko totally agreed.

Someone knocked on the door and it was Mr. Uchiha. He smiled and greeted the boys," Hello boys, Sasuke, may I see you for awhile?"

Sasuke nodded his head and headed for the door. "What is it dad?" asked Sasuke.

"It's nothing important really but I was just wondering what your plans were for tonight. If you were free, I'll bring you to this new company and meet up with some of my business partners," replied Mr. Uchiha.

"Erm, dad, sorry but I already have plans for tonight. I'm taking Naruko to the movies," Sasuke answered immediately, he was excited whenever he talked about Naruko.

Mr. Uchiha raised an eyebrow and asked," Naruko?"

Sasuke nodded his head and looked at his dad in a more puzzled ways.

"Son, I really want you to answer this question now, what do you think of Naruko?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering the question and finally said," Well, she's quite an amusing girl even though she's always getting into trouble. Erm, she's quite kind and I think she's really cute. But despite all these, I just want to try things out with her to see how I really feel, Dad, did I do something wrong?"

Mr. Uchiha chuckled and patted Sasuke's shoulder," No son, you did nothing wrong, in fact, I think you're doing the right thing. Trying out with Naruko may be a good idea. That way, we may see whether your marriage was a good idea or not."

Mr. Uchiha then turned and left the living hall with Sasuke behind. It was already 5.30 and Sasuke rushed up to his room to change.

"GUYS, GET OUT, I HAVE TO CHANGE NOW, SORRY, BYE," shouted Sasuke as he pushed his gang of buddies out of his bedroom. He shuffled through his wardrobe and tried to find something that matched the outfit that Naruko always wore

"Hmm, nope, buttons on shirts, nope, MY D.J.R T-SHIRT, YES, now for the pants," Sasuke noted down things to himself and put the selected clothes on his bed. He found his favorite pair of jeans and changed into his clothes in a split second.

There was about fifteen minutes before six and he still hadn't styled his hair, washed his face, and gets his money. Quickly, he rubbed his hands with some styling foam and spread it on his hair and then styled his hair. He looked cool and a lot like the guys Naruko hanged out with. He opened his wallet to check if there was enough money to spend for the night.

"$10, $20, $30, $40, $50, $60, $70, should be just enough," he said to himself, panicking as he wanted that night to be perfect so badly.

With only five minutes left to spare, he put his wallet into his pocket and got the car keys out of his old sweater. He did some final touches to himself and ran down to the living room to wait for Naruko.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruko looked at the full-length mirror and adjusted her shirt and jeans. She looked a lot more feminine and beautiful but her clothes were still the same, t-shirt, jeans and sports shoes. She didn't bother to put on any make-up as she knew she would look stupid in them and then feeling ready, she rushed down to the living hall too.

"Hey," called Sasuke when he saw her.

His heart was thumping and he muttered to himself," Damn, she's so cute, I'm not sure if I can control my actions tonight, why does she look so feminine?"

"Hey," replied Naruko and she walked up to him.

Her heart was thumping too and she thought," BLOODY HELL, WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING? I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOTIC GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DRESS FOR DATES. I MEAN, LOOK AT SASUKE GIRL, HE'S TOTALLY HOT."

Sasuke smiled and asked," Ready to go?"

Naruko told herself to remain calm and she nodded her head happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	14. Chapter 14

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope your not angry!!)

**Chapter 14 **

**-fourteen-**

"Wow, that movie was amazing," said Naruko laughing outside the movie theatre. Both Naruko and Sasuke had just finished watching a comedy and were planning to head back home.

"Hey, you want to go to the arcade?" asked Sasuke with a bit of challenge in his tone. He knew that Naruko loved going to the arcade.

Naruko nodded her head excitedly and Sasuke led her there. They made a bet," Okay, I'm going to bet $5 that I'll win." Sasuke agreed too and put his $5 on the side of the machine. That attracted a lot of audiences and the girls were on Sasuke's side and boys on Naruko's side. They were racing on the dance revolution machine and having a great time.

"Wow, they're good, it's a tie," said one of the girls. Everyone was cheering for the both of them and they were having fun. They giggled and laughed throughout the whole game and in the end, the both of them ended up with a tie.

"Go on, play again, I bet you're going to win girl," cheered one of the guys from the audience. Naruko thanked him and took the coin and inserted in into the slot.

They played and played until 10 and realizing that it was so late, they rushed home.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened slowly," shh," said Naruko.

The both of them crept into the house on tipped toes and giggled halfway. It was quite late, around eleven and they didn't want to wake anyone up. Sasuke headed up for his room but Naruko for the kitchen, she was still a little hungry.

GOD, YOU REALLY ROCK, TODAY WAS THE COOLEST DAY EVER, I MEAN, I ACTUALLY LIKED THE MOVIE AND I ALSO GOT TO PLAY GAMES AT THE ARCADE FOR FREE, TALK ABOUT LUCK OR WHAT?, thought Naruko to herself.

She took out her mobile and punched in some numbers.

"LEE!!! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I THINK I REALLY NEED TO GO THE HOSPITAL, I ACTUALLY ACCEPTED TO GO OUT WITH SASUKE AND I CAME BACK AS HAPPY AS EVER, WAIT, EVEN HAPPIER THAN EVER. HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Choji, yeah I just came home from the date and you will not believe what just happened, I ACTUALLY HAD A GREAT TIME," announced Sasuke," I'M GOING TO FREAK OUT, I'M TOO HAPPY, HELP ME CHOJI!!!"

"WOAH, CALM DOWN," said Choji," You're taking this too seriously, I mean, did you take a picture of how she looked like? If you didn't, let me tell you, you're not regretting it."

Sasuke laughed and continued talking to Choji on how exciting it was and everything.

"Sasu, you actually fall in love with a girl who talked back to you and it was love at first sight, may I say that you're weird," commented Choji.

"Thanks, I really thought so too," giggled Sasuke," Anyway, how about you, got any new girlfriend?"

"Nope, but I've got new gossips for you. Fubuki actually announced to the whole school that you're her boyfriend. She posted it on the school webpage and threatens every girl who gets near to you. You better do something about her man, she's killing my old girlfriend," said Choji, worriedly.

"WHAT, THAT BITCH DID THAT?" shouted Sasuke into the phone," I'M GOING TO CLEAR IT UP, GET THE GANG ROUND EARLY TOMORROW, IT'S TIME TO TEACH HER THAT LOVE ISN'T ALWAYS THE WAY SHE WANTS IT!!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUKO, SPIT IT OUT, HOW DID YOUR DATE GO?" demanded the guys. They surrounded Naruko and looked at her with great excitement.

"Well, it was okay, just like going out with you guys," was Naruko's reply. She said it so cheekily that it was obvious she was lying. Everyone raised an eyebrow and turned to her. They smiled at her devilishly and rubbed their hands.

THEN!!! THEY STARTED TICKLING HER!!!!  
"AHHHH, STOP IT, STOP IT GUYS, COME ON, HANDS OFF," Naruko laughed and shouted when they tickled her, finally, she gave in," OKOK, I'LL TELL YOU, I'LL TELL YOU."

Naruko stood up and walked out of the table," Okay, so this was what happened, when I saw him downstairs, he was actually dressed in cooler clothes than you guys. He looked so much cuter and so much charming, compared to him you guys look like JUNK NOW!!"

With that, Naruko laughed and ran as fast as she could away from them knowing that they will chase her. Then, someone threw food at Lee.

Then, someone called out, "FOOD FIGHT!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	15. Chapter 15

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope your not angry!!)

**Chapter 15 **

**-fifteen-**

"AIM IT THERE, AIM IT THERE," shouted Lee as he led the gang to victory in the food fight," Good shot Naruko, I guess all that baseball practice really paid off."

Naruko scoffed as she knew how good she was," Face it Lee, I'm born to be the Queen of Food Fights."

The others laughed when they heard that and hugged their tummies as if they were in great pain.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she continued throwing food at the enemies.

They laughed so hard that they couldn't answer the question.

(The answer was that Naruko was throwing at the wrong enemies and it was the rest that was doing all the work)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FUBUKI, GET YOUR ASS HERE!" screamed Neji," WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND?"

Fubuki was arrogantly tossing her hair around and she walked up to Neji and looked at him with battling eyelids.

"Your little girlfriend here was the one who crossed the line, so don't blame me. I mean, I remembered announcing loudly to the school that if any girl dared to near Sasuke, they'll get it from me. I saw her running up to Sasuke, so of course I had to do something," replied Fubuki in a manner of a queen.

Just then, Sasuke ran up to her and slapped her. "LISTEN UP BITCH, I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND NEVER WILL, GIVE UP ON ALL YOUR WISHFULL THINKING!!!"

Sasuke then ran up the stage and announced to mike," Every girl here, if Fubuki has tortured you, you're free to seek revenge and for your record, I'M NOT FUBUKI'S BOYFRIEND, NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE!!!"

With that, Sasuke walked down the stage and looked at Fubuki with satisfied eyes, it showed a sign of " DON'T YOU DARE TO THAT AGAIN!!!"

The guys laughed and cheered and went off laughing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH, I'M SORRY I'M LATE," shouted Naruko from the Gym door to the captain.

The captain, Ibiki was a tall and big guy. He looked at Naruko and punched her head.

"OW, I SAID I'M SORRY, COME ON, I MEAN, YOU SHOULD BE FORGIVING A BIT," shouted Naruko back to Ibiki.

"FOR YOU INFORMATION, YOU LAZY ASS, THIS IS THE TENTH TIME YOU'VE BEEN LATE AND I'M ALREADY SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SLACKING, SO FOR PUNISHMENT, YOU'RE GOING TO DO 5 FROG JUMP AROUND THE COURT, NOW MOVE IT!!!!" ordered Ibiki.

"APEMAN, 5 FROG JUMPS AROUND THE COURT IS INHUMAN!!! I KNOW YOU'RE AN APE SO YOU CAN DO IT, BUT I'M JUST A SMALL AND WEAK LITTLE GIRL, CAN'T YOU LET ME OFF?!"

"LAZY ASS, YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED BY AMERICA TO PLAY IN MALE'S BASKETBALL AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING TO BE A WEAK LITTLE GIRL, EVEN MY GRANDMA CAN TELL BETTER LIES THAN YOU!!"

"CAUSE YOUR GRANDMA HERSELF IS AN APE," replied Naruko.

The coach them came in and sighed," Alright you two, break it up."

Everyone greeted the coach and carried on practicing except for Naruko and Ibiki.

"COACH, YOU SHOULD SACK THIS GUY AS CAPTAIN, I MEAN, HE'S AN APE, CAN'T DO MUCH FOR THE TEAM," shouted Naruko immediately.

"COACH, THIS LAZY ASS HERE ACTUALLY PLAYS IN MALE'S BASKETBALL, DON'T YOU KNOW, SHE'S TOO WEAK!!" complained Ibiki.

The coach laughed and shook his head," I think we can settle this another time, for now, practice first please."

Naruko looked at Ibiki and stuck her tongue out," You're lucky coach helped you, ape-man."

The team members laughed and Lee ran up to her," You shouldn't really treat him that way, I mean, you were late."

Naruko rolled her eyes and picked up a ball. "Lee, let me tell you, being late is one thing, but having apes like him, is another," and she shot the ball into the hoop.  
CHOP!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	16. Chapter 16

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope your not angry!!)

**Chapter 16 **

**-sixteen-**

"Naruko, Sasuke, I've got important news for you," started Mr. Uchiha.

The Uzumaki family and Uchiha family were sitting in the living hall once again. Naruko and Sasuke could feel a tension between the adults and them so they kept quiet and stayed in their seat.

"Arashi and I have decided that the two of you should get married next month," finished Mr. Uchiha.

"WHAT!!! DAD, MR. UCHIHA, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING, I MEAN NEXT MONTH IS REALLY A RUSH!!!" shouted Naruko, always being the first to voice out her thoughts.

"Naruko, you have been staying here for a week and you should be able to get along well with Sasuke, shouldn't you?" asked Mr. Uzumaki.

"DAD, I CAN'T GET ALONG WELL, WITH HIM, I MEAN, THERE'S NOTHING NICE TO GET ALONG WITH. NEVERMIND THAT BUT WHAT'S THE RUSH, WHY NEXT WEEK, DAD I'M ONLY 18!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!!"

The Uzumaki's sigh but the Uchiha's laughed and Naruko was stomping around the living room thinking of a plan, the situation wasn't going along too well.

Mr. Uchiha then voiced his thoughts," Well, Mr. Uzumaki, I think it's time we did something about this arrangement of marriage. I mean, even though we signed a contract, but it still is the happiness of the both of them we want, not just the merging of company. Why not let Naruko stay for a few more days and we cancel this arrangement. From what I see, your daughter isn't really happy. If they ever get together in the future, I think we'll still be glad and even if they don't"

Mr. Uzumaki was speechless but he knew that Mr. Uchiha was right. Even though he always scolded Naruko, he still wanted her to be happy. He discussed it with his wife and nodded his head," I agree Mr. Uchiha, I accept it, we'll cancel the contract and let our children decide."

Naruko, upon hearing that, ran up to her dad and hugged him," Thanks that, that's the best thing you've did for the year."

Sasuke hugged his dad too." Thanks dad."

Mr. Uzumaki hugged Naruko," Well, I'm glad you're happy and I love you."

"EWWW, DAD NO NEED TO GET ALL MUSHY," commented Naruko and the whole living room was filled with laughter.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, as Naruko lied on her bed reading her book, someone knocked on the door. It was Mr. Uchiha and he sat beside Naruko on the bed.

"Well, I really hope you enjoy staying for the last few days, and how was your date with my son?" asked Mr. Uchiha caringly.

Naruko explained every detail to him about the date and Mr. Uchiha seemed very happy about it. Then, he said goodnight to Naruko and headed for Sasuke's room next. It was like his routine check to see how the progress was between the both of them. He looked calm and pleased with the results but in his heart he was thinking like this:

YEAH, EVERYTHING'S WORKING FINE, GOOD WORK SASUKE; I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD WIN HER HEART.

Mr. Uchiha entered Sasuke's room and asked him the same question and of course, the same answer. It seemed that the both of them really liked each other just that they were shy to admit it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, time passed quickly and two months were over. Naruko moved back to her house and Sasuke stayed his. Nevertheless, their relationship had improved so much that Naruko accepted being Sasuke's girlfriend. So they see each other very often. They often stop by each other's house to see each other's parents.

Once at the CD shop, Naruko came across a CD with a song called L.O.V.E H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S and it attracted her a lot. Not knowing why, she bought the CD and headed home to listen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	17. Chapter 17

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope your not angry!!)

**Chapter 17 **

**-seventeen-**

Naruko listened to song and fell in love with it the moment she heard it. The lyrics were about a boy and girl who were enemies at first but then became lovers, they had happy times together but were separated in the end and it was a really sad love song.

Naruko had not become more feminine, she remained the same just that this time; she had an urge to buy that CD. She looked at the time and let a scream," AHHHH, I'M LATE FOR BASKETBALL PRACTICE AGAIN, IBIKI IS SO GONNA KILL ME. DAMN THAT CD!!" and she rushed out of the door.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN," boomed Ibiki.

"I KNOW, I KNOW, OKOK, THE USUAL 5 FROG JUMPS AROUND THE COURT RIGHT?" asked Naruko.

"NONONONONO, 5 ROUNDS DOESN'T SEEM ENOUGH FOR YOU, LET'S MAKE IT 10!!! YOU LAZY ASS," shouted Ibiki.

"WHAT 10 LAPS? I'M ALREADY STRUGGLING WITH 5 AND YOU INCREASE IT BY ANOTHER 5, APEMAN, HELLO!!! I'M NOT LIKE YOUR GRANDMA!!!"

"NARUKO UZUMAKI, YOU'RE WORST THAN MY GRANDMA THAT'S WHY I'M MAKING YOU DO THIS. TALK ABOUT PLAYING IN BOY'S BASKETBALL, THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"IBIKI LIM, YOU PUNISH THE OTHER GUYS LIGHTER THAN YOU PUNISH ME, THAT'S PURE FAVOURITISM!!!"

Before Ibiki could reply, Lee butt in and said. "Okay, it's enough you two, practice first just like what coach will say.'

Naruko stuck her tongue out and said. "You're lucky Lee helped you."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was in school having basketball practice too. (Both Naruko and Sasuke are in the basketball team) Sasuke made a three-pointer and CHOP, it went in.

The coach gathered all the players and started his brief," Okay guys, the competitions next week and we're up against Kainan(don't ask I don't know any other names! Don't kill me!), they're quite easy to handle but you must win them with all your might. We'll stop for today and be sure to get a good rest."

With that the whole team scattered and Sasuke ran to join Neji. Neji was with the other gang and they looked at Sasuke with big eyes.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Erm, bro, in case you did not hear, the seasonal competition is coming, that means, you're going against your own girlfriend." answered Choji. Choji looked at him with total amazement to find that he looked calm.

"Err, Sasu, usually at moments like this, it's time to panic." suggested Choji.

"Guys, you seem to be forgetting how competitive she is, so, instead of worrying, I suggest we work harder," replied Sasuke.

The rest thought about his idea and realized he made logical sense and nodded their heads. Shikamaru asked if they could visit Naruko at her school and they set off for it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHOP!! "Nice one Gill," called out the players.

"Thanks"

The team were having a friendly match with first-graders against the second and thirds. Naruko made a three-pointer which puts the first-graders into the lead by 10 points.

Sasuke's and the gang's mouth opened wide when they saw her make that shot. It was so perfect that it made time stop for a moment.

"Oh, hey guys," called Naruko.

They waved and approached the coach. They then sat down on the chairs and watched the match.

"Lee, make another three-pointer, use it at the corner," shouted Naruko from the back half-court. Lee followed Naruko and did a three-pointer and CHOP, leading by thirteen points.

"Err... guys, I think we better head back to the gym," gulped Shikamaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	18. Chapter 18

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope your not angry!!)

Sorry I haven't been updating I was busy for the last two day and got dragged out of the house to buy new cloths! I hope you are not mad!

**Chapter 18 **

**-eighteen-**

As the guys watched Naruko lead her first-grading team into victory, they gulped and sweat even more. Naruko was making perfect three-pointer shots, two pointers and even slam dunks and the ones guarding the ring are usually tall and strong, like Shikamaru.

"PPPEEEPPPP," the referee blew the whistle and the match was over. The first-graders won the match with a difference of twenty-two and they shot Naruko an evil eye. Some even whispered to others. "Who on earth is that freak? I mean, she's a girl and she's only a first-grader and she plays like a pro."

Naruko went to her bag laughing and smiling, proud that she had won the game and reached for her towel. Sasuke walked up to her and handed her a bottle of water," Nice game," he said.

Naruko smiled and thanked him and wiped herself dry with the towel. "Where are we going later?" she asked with heavy breath, definitely tired from the match.

Sasuke chuckled and sat beside her," I'll bring to a place to have your lunch, and you friends are welcomed too as mine are coming."

Naruko's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder and both of them felt as if they were in heaven. Naruko sighed and thought to herself, I'VE GOT TO GO FOR BRAIN SURGERY, I USED TO BE A TOMBOY AND NOW I'VE BECOME A GIRL WHO ACTUALLY RESTS HER HEAD ON SASUKE'S SHOULDER, MAYBE I'LL ASK THE DOCTOR TO GIVE ME A 50 DISCOUNT, CAUSE AFTER ALL I'M ONLY ASKING HIM TO REMOVE SASUKE FROM MY BRAIN.

Sasuke on the end was very happy with it, I REALLY MUST GIVE YOU MORE OFFERINGS GOD, I MEAN, NARUKO WILLINGLY RESTS HER HEAD ON MY SHOULDER!! SHE USED TO BE A TOMBOY; I BET RIGHT NOW, SHE'S THINKING OF HOW CUTE, KIND, RICH AND COOL I AM... THANK YOU!!! Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruko and he saw her angelic sleeping face, GREAT GOD, SHE TOOK MY SHOULDER AS A PILLOW, I TAKE MY WORDS BACK.

Just then, Lee and the guys came up to Naruko, they greeted Sasuke and woke Naruko up. They shook her should lightly," Naruko, Naruko, Naru."

Naruko lifted her head up from Sasuke's shoulder and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? What is it?"

Sasuke explained everything to her and Naruko stood up from her chair excitedly. "Ooh, please by noodles please please, please."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Uzumaki was having her tea break when the doorbell rang. She put the teacup onto the plate elegantly and went to the door. When, she opened it, she had the biggest surprise of her life.

A man in a formal blazer was standing outside the door with a suitcase in his right hand and a set of keys in his other.

"Good, morning ma'm," greeted the man, taking his hat off," May I see Mrs. Natsumi Uzumaki please?"

Mrs. Uzumaki was afraid; nevertheless, being a lady of high status, she invited the stranger in and asked him to sit on the sofa.

"I am Mrs. Uzumaki, how may I help you Mr. Momochi," asked Mrs. Uzumaki politely when she saw the man's name tag. She picked up her cup of tea and took a small of sip of it and put it down.

Mr. Momochi placed his suitcase and the set of keys on the table and opened it. He showed it to Mrs. Uzumaki and explained," You see Mrs. Uzumaki; your mother had made a contract with the business government that you and your family must return to America for 5 years. All the details are in my suitcase, air-tickets, passports, documents and contracts. I'm afraid you have to make this trip even if you are unwilling," Mr. Momochi paused for awhile, then held up the keys," This is the set of keys to your mum's house. She thinks that you might need to use it."

Mrs. Uzumaki picked up the documents and read through it. She was so shocked and angry she asked Mr. Momochi to leave her house for the moment. Mr. Momochi gave her his name card and strode off without the suitcase and set of keys this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	19. Chapter 19

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope your not angry!!)

sorry for not updating! I was out the last few days and dont have a computer there that I could update with!

**Chapter 19 **

**-nineteen-**

"Oooh, that is so cool," said Naruko as she browsed through the jacket section. Sasuke and Naruko were shopping alone and they were finding jackets for the seasonal competition.

"Hey, this isn't bad either, it's better than the one you picked. "Said Sasuke as he pulled out the hanger of the jacket and gave a thorough look.

Naruko went up to him and looked at it too," You're right, it's nice. What's the size?". They checked the label and found the word,"m". Sasuke placed the jacket in front of him and showed it to Naruko. "Perfect fit," she laughed and took the "s" out. They went to the casher and paid for their identical jackets.

Naruko hugged him and said," If you ever want to find me in the stadium, just remember I'm the one wearing this jacket" and smiled happily.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MUM, DAD, I'M HOME," shouted Naruko as she threw her bag onto the floor.

Naruko rubbed her stomach and headed for the kitchen," Tenten!!! Let's see what delicious cookies you baked today," joked Naruko.

Tenten was the Uzumaki's pastry maker; she made the best pastries and Naruko loved them a lot. She would usually sneak some cookies into her room so that she could eat them when she was hungry without leaving the comfort of her room.

"Okay, here's some chocolate chip and vanilla cookies, now keep that away from your parents, or you'll get in trouble," warned Tenten, kindly.

"YES, MA'M," Naruko joked and gave her a salute. Naruko took the plate of cookies out and sat in front of the television.

Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki came down and stopped her from turning the television on. "Naruko, your mum and I have some very bad news to tell you," said her father, worriedly.

Naruko looked at her parents and sat up straight. She took another cookie and took a big bite out of it.

"So what do you want to tell me dad?" asked Naruko.

Mr. Uzumaki sighed and showed the letters, contracts, money, keys and plane-tickets. He separated them and looked at Naruko," You see, your grandma in U.S.A told the government about your talent and demanded that you head straight there too. We will be leaving very soon and we will be there for five years. So..." before Mr. Uzumaki could carry on, Naruko butt in again as usual.

"DAD, HELLO!!! THIS IS GRANDMA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, SHE'S ALREADY 72!!! WHAT DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT BASKETBALL? I MEAN, NO OFFENCE MUM, BUT IN ANOTHER FEW YEAR'S TIME, SHE'D BE DEAD, LYING IN HER COFFIN FINDING THE ROAD TO HEAVEN. AND WE'RE TALKING ABOUT BIG, GIGANTIC, HUGE U.S.A HERE!!! THE PEOPLE THERE ARE DEFINITELY, BIG, GIGANTIC, HUGE AND I'LL LOOK LIKE tiny, teeny, puny, small, weak GIRL THERE!! NO POINT PLAYING," screamed Naruko at the top of her lungs. She was always first to say what she wanted.

Mrs. Uzumaki stood up and held Naruko's hand," I know dear, but like you said, she's going to die soon, maybe her dream is for you to succeed in the basketball league and not only here, but in America too," comforted Mrs. Uzumaki and she pushed the fringe from Naruko's forehead to the side.

"MUM, CALL THE SOON-TO-BE-DEAD GRANDMA TO TALK TO ME, I'LL BE IN MY ROOM WAITING FOR IT, END OF DISCUSSION, CASE CLOSED, GOOD BYE," and Naruko stomped out of the living hall.

"Well, that turned out better than usual, didn't it?" asked Mr. Uchiha.

"Yes, it did dear, yes it did."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARGH, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL THE GUYS, I'M LEAVING NEXT MONTH, I WON'T BE ABLE TO JOIN THEM IN THE SEASONAL COMPETITION, WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?" screamed Naruko under the pillow.

She reached for her hand phone and punched in Lee's number, but before she could press the "call" button, she changed her mind. She deleted the numbers away and screamed some more under her pillow.

Naruko started thinking of a plan. "Hmm, maybe I ask Mr. Uchiha and Sasuke for help, no, that would make me weak. QUICK NARUKO, QUICK, THINK, THINK!!"

Naruko gave up after five minutes. She picked up her basketball and threw it into the ring that hung on the wall facing her bed. CHOP, it went in as usual.

The ball rolled to her feet again and she made another shot, this time it did not enter. HELP GOD!!! HELP!!! she cried in her heart. She lied on the bed and turned to the side, she saw the jacket.

"OH NO, SASUKE!" she said. Naruko wasn't a weak girl who would cry over stupid things like this. But Naruko also wanted to go to America to improve her basketball. She stood up from her bed and picked up the jacket on the floor. She put it on and took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked cool in it and she tossed and turns.

"THE ARCADE!," shouted Naruko and she rushed out of her bedroom wearing the jacket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	20. Chapter 20

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope your not angry!!)

HEY EVERY ONE THAT IS READING THIS!! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR THE NEXT WEEK! I HAVE HOME WORK! AND ITS ONLY THE FRIST DAY BACK!!! sniff sniff I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! **thats all for now! thanks!**

love you guys/girls who review!

**Chapter 20 **

**-twenty-**

Naruko was waiting for the guys to come so that she can tell them the news and think of a plan. From experience, she knew that plans took a long time to come up and brought out successfully. She slot in the coin for the basketball machine and pressed the "start" button. With all her practice during training, she was the best and got the highest score with every ball entering the hoop.

"Woah, that guy's good," praised one of the audiences.

He was with a couple of tall guys and looking arrogantly at Naruko. They laughed at Naruko being a shortie but Naruko didn't mind, she continued with her game.

Just then, the "leader" went up to her and say," I'll bet with you 50 bucks that I'm going to win against you," and the guys slammed the 50-dollar donate on the machine bench.

Naruko smirked and thought," this 50-dollar note may come in handy," and she accepted the challenge. Naruko loved challenges and loved it even more when she won.

They started their game and pressed the "start" button. The machine game had sort of a referee, so the referee said," IN 3, 2, 1 GO!" and the both of them started shooting the balls. Naruko and the guy had the same paced at the beginning but as they approached the ending of the game, the guy panicked and missed three shots whereas Naruko was there laughing.

"GAME OVER, pal, the $50 is mine, Ja Ne." said Naru arrogantly after winning the game. She didn't realize that she was still wearing the jacket. When Naruko was playing, she felt as if Sasuke was standing besides her cheering for her, which was why she played so well.

She saw the guys and jogged up to them. "Naru, what's it this time?" they groaned as they started changing their notes for coins.

"GUYS, IT'S BIG," Naruko said loudly and panicking. "IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE SEASONAL COMPETITION!"

With that the guy's turned their heads towards Naruko and demanded her to spit it out.

"THIS YEAR, SOMEONE FROM THE TEAM WILL BE GOING AWAY, AND THAT SOMEONE NEEDS HELP SO THAT, THAT SOMEONE CAN CARRY ON PLAYING WITH YOU GUYS"

They raised an eyebrow and Tommy asked. "Let me guess, that someone is you and you need our help to help you, so that you can carry on playing with us. What kind of crap is this Naruko?"

Naruko shooked her head and rolled her eyes." DUMBASSES AND LOSERS, I'M LEAVING NEXT MONTH TO AMERICA AND WON'T BE BACK IN FIVE YEARS, WHICH MEANS, I CAN'T PLAY WITH YOU GUYS FOR ANOTHER FIVE YEARS!"

The gang's mouth dropped open trying to believe what they just heard.

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTT?!!! WHY NARU, I MEAN, WHO MADE YOU, IS IT YOUR PARENTS? IF IT IS THEM, DON'T WORRY, WE'LL ASK SASUKE FOR HELP OR IF SASUKE'S THE ONE, WE'LL ASK HIS BUDDIES," they screamed in the arcade, luckily the loud noises faded their screams.

Naruko raised an eyebrow," When did you guys get so close to him and his buddies?"

The guy's gulped loudly and looked at the floor. Naruko gave them an angry look and Kai answered," Well, err... you see... you remember the photo I took of you in Sakura's clothes?" and Kai gulped again, louder this time," well, I, I err... I sold it to Sasuke and his buddies and erm, well, that's how we err... got so close." Kai finished his explanation and looked at Naruko's face. It was red with anger and he begged, GOD PLEASE, DON'T LET NARUKO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF ME, PLEASE!!

But god did not answer Kai's prayers and Naruko beat the hell out of him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SASUKE!!!! YOUR ASS IS SO DEAD!!!" Naruko screamed as she pushed open Sasuke's bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT YOU WANT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," shouted Sasuke as he rummaged through his wardrobe.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, I WANT THE PHOTO OF ME IN SAKURA'S CLOTHES BACK, NOW!!!"

Sasuke stopped searching his wardrobe and looked at Naruko. "Oh, that photo…" and he went to his CD rack and pulled it out. "Is this it?"

Naruko stomped her fit on the spot and nodded her head looking at the photo angrily. Sasuke flipped it to and fro and walked up to her. He waved it in front of Naruko. Naruko tried to snatch it from him quickly but failed.

"Nope, I'm not giving it back to you," he said and went back to his wardrobe.

Naruko stomped up angrily to Sasuke raised her leg, getting ready to kick him but Sasuke pushed her to the bed first.

Naruko got even angrier and she sat up and really kicked him. Sasuke did not fall but sort of absorbed her kick. He then kicked her back but she ducked so the both of them ended up fighting, literally. Naruko was the one attacking and Sasuke was the one blocking, ducking and making way.

"Wow, you're fast," complemented Sasuke as he grabbed Naruko's arm pulling her closer.

"You're not so bad yourself," Naruko answered smiling arrogantly as she punched Sasuke in the chest making him let go of Naruko and falling into a pile of clothes.

Naruko walked up to him and took the photo out of his pocket. "Thanks." she said and turned around.

Just then, Sasuke pulled her right hand and Naruko fell into his arms. Naruko's heart was pounding rapidly as Sasuke's dark eyes were looking at her and she looked at Sasuke's face features.

Then, Sasuke planted a soft kiss on her lips. Naruko was shock and stood up quickly; face blushing madly and Sasuke chuckled. Without saying anything, Naruko rushed out of the door into the bathroom.

SHE LOOKS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S BLUSHING, thought Sasuke and he opened his drawer with hundreds more of Naruko's photo in Sakura's clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	21. Chapter 21

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

hey!! i know how much you love this!! but i will only be updating on the week ends now! scince i just started school! ( (i already have heaps of home work and only 2nd day.. of school!!)

**Chapter 21 **

**-twenty-one-**

Naruko fanned herself with her hands in the bathroom. Her face was still red and it was very hot. "Damn, why did Sasuke's lips feel so soft?" thought Naruko, she then snapped herself out of it. "HELLO, IT WASN'T SASUKE'S LIPS WHICH WERE SOFT, IT WAS ACTUALLY MINE!"

Naruko paced in the bathroom to and from looking at the mirror once in awhile. Luckily, the redness was starting to fade away. Just then she remembered," OH NO, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE "TRIP" THAT I'M GOING."

Naruko looked at herself in the mirror and the redness totally faded away already. She heaved a sigh of relieve and opened the door slowly. Sasuke was there waiting for her and he wasn't smiling.

"My dad told me about you going to America, do you really want to?" he asked sternly.

I sighed and said," Of course I don't want to, but I have to, so I think Lee and the rest already told you about the plan"

Sasuke shook his head looked at Naruko puzzled," What plan?"

Naruko rolled her eyes and told her everything that happened at the Arcade. She explained to him that they were thinking of a plan and needs him and his buddies' help. Sasuke chuckled and turned his back to her. "Trust me, having a plan won't help."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I don't think that we should think of a plan," suggested Lee," You know how much Naruko wants to play in America, we can't drag her down and stay because of us. You should know that we should encourage her and not let her stay."

The others looked at the floor and sighed. They nodded and looked at Lee," Do you think she'll really go? I mean, we really don't, but do you think she'll really go if we asked her to?"

Lee nodded his head as he knew Naruko the best. Lee sighed too and looked at the hoop. He threw his shot but missed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUKO, YOUR GRANDMA IS ON THE PHONE, COME AND TALK TO HER," called Mrs. Uzumaki from the bedroom. Naruko immediately dropped her bag and ran for the bedroom. Mrs. Uzumaki handed the phone to Naruko.

"Hello, GRANDMA?" Naruko said into the speaker.

"Why hello dear Granddaughter, how have you been? I saw you in the newspaper here in America," greeted Naruko's grandma.

There was a moment of silence and Naruko's grandmother continued," My dear, I think you know the reason I want you to come to America. It's because my friend is the coach of one of America's top team and I think with you in the team, you'll bring fame, money and honor to the family."

Naruko was dying to go there but she remembered about her friends. "Grandma, can my friends go too?" asked Naruko timidly.

Another moment of silence and Naruko's grandmother answered," I'm sorry dear but no because we are only paying for you."

Naruko sighed," Grandma, can I go after the seasonal competition? I mean, I want to play with my friends through the whole competition. I don't want to leave them halfway and never be back for five years."

Naruko's grandmother hesitated then answered," Alright dear, I'll think about it, can I talk to your mum now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	22. Chapter 22

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive!)

hey! every one! im only going to update on the week ends seeing as i have a major homework crisis and only the 2nd week of school!!...so ill update any time i have free...which are soo far the weekends..but ill update at any opportunity i get! heh.. sorry i didnt update last weekend.. i was busy..i was at the festivale for new years..(chinese new year adn viet new year..)

**Chapter 22 **

**-twenty-two-**

"Hey Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji," called Gemma and the guys following Sasuke headed for them. They were at the MacDonald's opposite the arcade and apparently, Naruko was not with them.

Sasuke's "gang" waved and walked up to them. All of them showed a very dull, worried yet angry face.

Choji asked them," Is Naruko really going to America next month?"

All of them looked at Choji and then to the table and nodded their head. Everyone from Sasuke's "gang" sighed and some let out a moan.

"To think I could actually get a chance to play with her," said Neji. All the guys from Sasuke's "gang" joined basketball and so did all the guys from Naruko's "gang".

Lee told them about what they thought. They thought of a plan to get Naruko to leave and head for America, after all they were still Naruko's best friends and knew what Naruko's dream was. Even though Naruko was rich, they didn't like her because of that, they liked her because of her childish, tomboyish little attitude that separates her from every other girl. Because of this too, Naruko was a very popular girl in school who many guys liked yet she rejected all of them.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, here's the plan," and Lee rattled everything off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Naruko, no point pushing and stopping us, we've got your body bound already," said Lee.

Naruko was struggling and trying to get free while Sasuke's "gang" and her "gang" were pushing her into her bedroom.

"GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO OR I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU," screamed Naruko. Although it created fear in their hearts, they still held tight to her. Finally, they let Naruko go and push her into a chair.

The chair faced the ring of her bedroom and they passed her the ball.

"ERM, GUYS, THIS IS MY ROOM AND WHAT YOU DID TO ME JUST NOW WAS CALLED MOLEST AND IF YOU DARE GANG RAPE ME, DON'T FORGET, MY MUM'S DOWNSTAIRS," screamed Naruko although she was not afraid. She sat herself to her normal position. One leg up and her hands on her leg, making her look like a king.

"Shoot the ball sitting down," said Sasuke.

Naruko looked at the ring. It was very high and very far. Yet she thought," EASY PEASY LEMON SQUEAZY" and threw the ball. CHOP it really entered and the guys looked at her in disbelieve. Naruko looked at them arrogantly and there her nails.

"Naruko, you were made to play in U.S.A, IN AMERICA. We, as your basketball buddies, insist that you take trip to America and come back after five years."

That sounded weird and Naruko asked. "Huh?"

Lee then stepped forward and patted her shoulder," We want you to go to America, as simple as that, and we want you to appear in NBA games."

Naruko was totally shocked and she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to her too and gave the same answer but Sasuke added something extra," But I can always find you in stadium no matter where you are as long as you're wearing that jacket," and he pointed to the jacket that hung at the window.

Naruko stood up from her chair and got nearer to the door," Wait, you want me to go to America just because you guys know that I've always wanted to?"

The guys nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm leaving in two weeks and now, I've got an itch for a game, race you guys to the court, if I win, $50 from each of you," and Naruko turned and opened the door and raced out the house. All this time when she was running, she was also crying, touched that her friends that that for her and also that they were leaving her.

"YEPPIE, I'VE WON, $50 PLZ," Naruko said and stretched out her hand waiting for the money to come in. The guys grumbled and placed it unwillingly on her hand. So the game started after that and it was really exciting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	23. Chapter 23

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is also the reason I haven't been updating popular! I hope you're not angry!!)

**Chapter 23 **

**-Twenty-three-**

"NARUKO, YOU'RE FROM HELL, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT NOT ONE OF US CAN BEAT YOU!!!" screamed Neji as he rested on the bench drinking the bottle of water after the match.

Naruko shrugged coolly and smiled. Lee patted on her shoulder and said. "That's why America is the best place for her."

Naruko smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Although she did not know, but Sasuke was getting jealous as Lee was getting closer to her. He thought positively to himself. "They're just friends, you're her boyfriend."

Sasuke ran up to them to catch up and they left. Naruko walked up to Sasuke too and smiled. She wrapped her hands around his arm and walked at the back of the crowd.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day came when Naruko had to go to America, and she was already at the airport with her parents. Everyone came to bid her farewell and they gave her their contact numbers and emails.

"Now remember Naruko, never look at the stranger in the eye, never follow a stranger to his house, and never fight in school..."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I get, geez, you're worst than mom," interrupted Naruko.

The guys smiled and then said cheekily. "But, you must never forget Sasuke" and the guys backed away leaving the both of them alone.

Sasuke took out something from his bag and showed it to her, it was a CD. "I don't know why, but I just had an urge to buy this CD. Well, the song L.O.V.E H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S is my favorite and I guess I would like to give this to you."

Naruko smiled romantically and reached into her bag too. She took out the CD and said. "I've already got my copy and I had an urge to buy the CD too."

Sasuke eye's was starting to form tears and he hugged Naruko tightly. "Promise me you'll never fall for anyone else, promise me you'll reply my emails, promise me you'll come back after five years, promise me Naru, promise me," whispered Sasuke and he hugged Naruko even tighter. Naruko hugged him back and said," I promise, I promise."

The both of them did not want to let go but they knew that soon, Naruko would be boarding the plane. The both of them let go unwillingly and the rest of the guys cuddled up to her too. They gave a goodbye hug to Naruko and some even had tears welling up in their eyes.

Naruko rolled her eyes and said. "Gosh, you guys are sissy's, don't worry, I'll come back after five years" and she turned and waved goodbye. Even though she did not seem to be crying, inside her heart, it was hurting more than anyone else and yet another side of her was more happy than anyone else. Mr. Chung patted her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Don't worry, dear, I promise that we will really come back after five years and not a day late."

Naruko smiled at her father and took one last look at the guys. She waved her hand and looked at Sasuke, remembering the kiss Sasuke gave her after the basketball game. She turned back and headed onto the plane. "Goodbye, home," she said as the plane took off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GUYS, LOOK, NARUKO'S ON NBA AGAIN, OH MY GOD, LOOK AT HER, SHE'S EVEN BETTER THAN MICHEAL JORDAN, WOAH, I GUESS SHE REALLY GOT PUMPED UP IN AMERICA. "Commented Lee as the guy's were in Sasuke's room watching Naruko.

A long time had passed since Naruko left and they were still in contact with her. Being Naruko, she would scream into the phone, type bold letters in her email if she was unhappy about anything. She talked to Sasuke the most after all, they were a couple and Sasuke always asked her the same question," Fallen for anyone yet?"

Right now, Naruko's gotten big and the whole of America seems to be cheering for her. Neji and the rest were watching eagerly at how much she had improved and of course, they had improved a lot too.

"Oh my god, good three-pointer shot," screamed Chouji.

Sasuke looked at the calendar on his table and sighed, another two more years to go and he was getting impatient. He went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Tears were starting to form and slowly, they rolled down his cheeks. The others saw him and hugged him," Yeah, we miss her too."

Sasuke looked at the television and the song he shared with Naruko was playing. L.O.V.E H.E.R. A.L.W.A.Y.S was his favorite and the more he heard it, the more his heartached. Everyone tried to calm him down and they looked at Naruko in the NBA court. "I guess America was the right place for her," Sasuke said sadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


	24. Chapter 24 the last one

L.O.V.E. H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and beyblade but I would love too!

Summary: Naruko is this Tom Boy from a rich family and Sasuke is also this rich guy from another. Their families met for a business meeting and that was how Naruko met Sasuke. Naruko was playing the cool girl who rejects guys but actually she liked Sasuke and he did too... (Naruto is a girl! Like my other fanfic oh... her parents are alive! Heh… this is going to be the last chapter for this fic. I'm so glad that you liked this... ill be updating my other one soon.. I hope you will read that one and review.)

**Chapter 24 **

**-Twenty-four-**

The day when Naruko was supposed to come back finally arrived. Even though much did not happen, everyone waited long for this day. The day before, Naruko made a call.

----------------------  
----------------------

"CHOUJI, I'M GOING BACK TOMORROW, I'M GOING BACK TOMORROW. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! RIGHT NOW, MY GRANDMA IS NAGGING AT ME FOR COMING INTO THE HOUSE WITH A BODY ODOUR WHEN I'M SUPPOSE TO BE IN SCHOOL BATHING BUT WHO CARES, I'M GOING HOME TOMORROW, YAY!!"

---------------------  
---------------------

It was obvious that Naruko was excited to go home. On every match that Sasuke saw, Naruko always wore the jacket he bought her. So on that very day, he wore the jacket that the both of them bought and was listening to the song "L.O.V.E H.E.R A.L.W.A.Y.S".

There were of course a group of girls looking at the whole group with all the cool and good-looking guys but they merely ignored them. They prayed to god, GOD, GET HER BACK, QUICK, PLEASE, QUICK.

Just then, they heard some girls screaming and running up to a sliding door. There were basketballs, posters, signs, cameras and reporters.

"That must be her," they thought and dashed up to the crowd too. They squeezed into the crowd and all the way to the front row. Naruko was cooler than before. She wore a niké cap backwards, wore the jacket that Sasuke bought her, her jeans were showing her long and slim legs and she of course wore basketball shoes.

Naruko smiled and looked around. Some fans were running up to her and asking her for her autograph. Naruko willingly signed them and looked around.

"Well, you sure forgot about us quickly," called out a voice.

Naruko looked around and saw the guys, they were the tallest among all the others and she headed for them.

"Miss me?" Naruko asked arrogantly and smirked.

They nodded their heads and said in unison," You bet."

They laughed and Naruko looked at Sasuke. He was walking towards her with his hands in his pocket. Naruko saw him wearing the jacket and walked up to him too. The guys' went away having the thought, LET'S GIVE THEM A LITTLE PRIVACY. Naruko looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke smiled at her and asked," Fell in love with anyone there?"

Naruko smiled and hugged Sasuke," You know I didn't" and Sasuke hugged Naruko back. His hug was so tight that it seemed as if Naruko would go away again.

Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki saw each other and waved. They started talking and when they saw Naruko and Sasuke, they said," I guess it's time our little children have their own life together".

"Naruko, I missed you, every night and everyday, I thought about you, even though you called, I still missed you. I played the song every night you know, five years seemed so long," Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head on Naruko's. He said it in a very sad way that Naruko's eyes were welling up with tears. It was a long time since she cried and she never cried when someone was watching her.

She hugged Sasuke more tightly and said," I missed you too, I really did."

Sasuke then pushed her away gently and dugged into his pocket. He took out a small box and opened it. Something in it was shimmering and when Naruko saw what it was, she gasped.

"Naruko, will you marry me?" proposed Sasuke right in front of everybody.

Naruko was shocked but of course she agreed immediately. She nodded her head and hugged Sasuke again. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered. The both of them then gave each other a long and wonderful kiss.

Mrs. Uzumaki and Mrs. Uchiha were crying, "Ours babies are all grown up now," and they wiped their tears with they hankies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thanks for reading this! I hoped you enjoyed it. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read my other fic. There will be no squeal to this as much as I love this fic.

Please review!

Signing out

Babii.ang3ls


End file.
